Milionerzy
Milionerzy – teleturniej emitowany w Polsce przez telewizję TVN od 3 września 1999 roku do 26 stycznia 2003 roku, potem od 19 stycznia 2008 roku do 19 grudnia 2010 i ponownie od 9 lutego 2017. Program oparty jest na licencji brytyjskiego formatu Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Główną nagrodą w polskiej wersji jest 1 000 000 zł. Prowadzącym jest Hubert Urbański. Główną nagrodą w polskiej wersji jest 1 mln złotych. Główna wygrana w programie padła trzykrotnie - w 662. odcinku z 28 marca 2010 roku (Krzysztof Wójcik) w 823. odcinku z 21 marca 2018 roku (Maria Romanek), oraz w 927. odcinku z 14 marca 2019 (Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka). Średnia oglądalność programu wynosi około 2,44 mln widzów. Teleturniej zajął drugie miejsce w plebiscycie Telekamery 2010, uzyskując 142 925 głosów. 500. odcinek programu wyemitowano 1 września 2002, zaś 1000. – 22 października 2019. Zasady gry Wszystkie podstawowe zasady gry teleturnieju są wzorowane na podstawie reguł brytyjskiego programu Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Do etapu właściwego teleturnieju zawodnik kwalifikuje się poprzez rundę eliminacyjną Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy, w której na początku brało udział dziesięć osób, zaś od 2017 jest to sześć osób. W tej rundzie każdy uczestnik musi poprawnie ułożyć cztery odpowiedzi A, B, C i D we właściwej kolejności. Do gry dostaje się osoba, która zrobiła to najszybciej (czas podawany jest do części tysięcznych, dawniej setnych). Jeśli więcej niż jeden zawodnik ułoży w odpowiedniej kolejności odpowiedzi w tym samym czasie, odbywa się dogrywka. Po tym zwycięzca eliminacji rozpoczyna grę o milion złotych, w której musi poprawnie odpowiedzieć na dwanaście zamkniętych pytań (w latach 1999–2003 należało odpowiedzieć na 15 pytań). Domyślnie w czasie gry zawodnik ma do dyspozycji trzy koła ratunkowe. Od marca 2010 zawodnik może też wybrać drugą ścieżkę gry, wtedy dostępne jest czwarte koło ratunkowe, ale kwota 40 000 zł nie jest już sumą gwarantowaną. Dostępne koła ratunkowe to: * 50:50 (pół na pół); * Pytanie do publiczności; * Telefon do przyjaciela (1999-2003, 2008-2009, od 2017). Dawne koła: * Pytanie do eksperta. W okresie wrzesień–grudzień 2009 w programie jako eksperci występowali: Andrzej Fabianowski, Piotr Gąsowski, Michał Ogórek i Kazimiera Szczuka. Zawodnik łączył się z ekspertem poprzez internetowy komunikator Skype. W marcu 2010 zrezygnowano z połączeń internetowych, a ekspertami są od tego czasu m.in. Bartosz Węglarczyk, Michał Ogórek, Dorota Wellman, Jan Wróbel i Szymon Hołownia. * Zamiana pytania – koło dostępne przy wyborze drugiej ścieżki z jednym progiem gwarantowanym 1000 zł. Prowadzący Prowadzący program to Hubert Urbański. Urodzony w 1966 roku, polski aktor, dziennikarz i prezenter. Dzięki prowadzeniu Milionerów zyskał ogromną popularność i w 2000 roku został okrzyknięty telewizyjnym „odkryciem roku”. Serie programu * Seria 1 - (odc. 1 - 175) 3 września 1999 - 28 czerwca 2000 r. * Seria 2 - (odc. 176 - 379) 28 sierpnia 2000 - 1 lipca 2001 r. * Seria 3 - (odc. 380 - 499) 1 września 2001 - 30 czerwca 2002 r. * Seria 4 - (odc. 500 - 537) 1 września 2002 - 26 stycznia 2003 r. * Seria 5 - (odc. 538 - 585) 19 stycznia 2008 - 22 czerwca 2008 r. * Seria 6 - (odc. 586 - 615) 6 września 2008 - 14 grudnia 2008 r. * Seria 7 - (odc. 616 - 641) 7 marca 2009 - 31 maja 2009 r. * Seria 8 - (odc. 642 - 658) 6 września 2009 - 26 grudnia 2009 r. * Seria 9 - (odc. 659 - 673) 7 marca 2010 - 27 czerwca 2010 r. * Seria 10 - (odc. 674 - 688) 12 września 2010 - 19 grudnia 2010 r. * Seria 11 - (odc. 689 - 746) 9 lutego 2017 - 18 maja 2017 r. * Seria 12 - (odc. 747 - 801) 5 września 2017 - 7 grudnia 2017 r. * Seria 13 - (odc. 802 - 859) 13 lutego 2018 - 24 maja 2018 r. * Seria 14 - (odc. 860 - 915) 3 września 2018'' - grudzień 2018 r.'' * Seria 15 - (odc. 916 - 970) 25 lutego 2019 - 30 maja 2019 r. * Seria 16 - (odc. 971 - 1026) 2 września 2019 - 5 grudnia 2019 r. * Seria 17 - (odc. 1027 - ? (?) marzec 2020 - czerwiec 2020 r. Oprawa teleturnieju Scenografia Układ wszystkich scenografii Milionerów jest taki sam jak w brytyjskiej edycji tego programu, jednak każda z nich różni się kolorystyką oświetlenia oraz wielkością i wyglądem poszczególnych elementów studia. Logo programu * Pierwsze logo polskich Milionerów z 1999 roku znacznie odbiegało od standardowego wzorca stosowanego w pozostałych edycjach. Składało się z granatowego rombu stojącego na jednym z wierzchołków i licznych pierścieni zachodzących na siebie w tle napisu „Milionerzy”. * Drugie logo, wzorowane na oryginalnym, jest okrągłe z zielonymi pytajnikami. Wprowadzono je wraz ze zmianą czołówki i scenografii w 2000 roku. * Trzecie logo, używane od 2008 do 2010 roku i od 2017, w porównaniu do drugiego utrzymane jest w kolorystyce niebiesko-fioletowej ze złotymi pytajnikami. Grafika i muzyka * W latach 1999–2003 w teleturnieju pola przedstawiające pytanie oraz warianty odpowiedzi były czarne, w kształcie zaokrąglonego sześciokąta, z jasno-niebieskim konturem. W tym okresie wykorzystywana była również oprawa muzyczna pochodząca, zgodnie z licencją formatu, z oryginalnej brytyjskiej wersji teleturnieju. * W 2008 roku oprawa graficzna została zmodyfikowana. Pola z pytaniem i odpowiedziami są granatowo-niebieskie oraz mniejsze niż poprzednio. W nowym wydaniu programu stosowane są także nowe motywy muzyczne: główny temat teleturnieju i tło w czasie pytań pochodzą z nowej brytyjskiej wersji nadawanej od 2007 roku. * Od 2017 używana jest oprawa pochodząca z brytyjskiej wersji z roku 2014. Pola z pytaniami są jaśniejsze, używany jest inny font. Oprawa jest bez przeplotu. Niektóre motywy muzyczne zostały lekko zmodyfikowane. Produkcja Studio nagrań Pierwszą edycję w latach 1999–2000 nagrywano w Warszawie w studiu WFDiF przy ulicy Chełmskiej 21, a następnie do 2003 w studiu TVP przy ulicy Woronicza 17. W latach 2008–2009 program nagrywany był w studiu TVP w Krakowie przy ulicy Nowohuckiej 44. Od roku 2010 program jest nagrywany w studiu Farat Film w Warszawie. Od 2017 do końca 2018 teleturniej był realizowany w studiu Transcolor w Szeligach koło Warszawy. Od stycznia 2019 program jest nagrywany w Sękocinie Starym w studiu TVN SCENO-KREACJE. Od listopada 2018 do lutego 2019 w studiu TVN SCENO-KREACJE w Sękocinie Starym pod Warszawą nagrywane były odcinki do włoskiej edycji Milionerów (wł. Chi vuol essere milionario?). Od 7 grudnia 2018 do 14 marca 2019 były one emitowane we Włoszech na antenie Canale 5 należącego do sieci Mediaset. Włochy zdecydowały się na nagrania Milionerów w Polsce ze względu na propozycję Sony Pictures Television, licencjodawcę praw do międzynarodowego formatu. Przedstawiciele stwierdzili, że polska edycja jest uznawana za najlepszą na świecie. Zgadzając się na realizację teleturnieju w Polsce, Włosi musieli zapewnić transport do Polski ekipie realizacyjnej, prowadzącemu oraz zawodnikom. Produkcją i wsparciem merytorycznym zajmowała się firma Jake Vision Jana Kepinskiego, do której należy licencja polskiej edycji Milionerów. Jake Vision było również odpowiedzialne za znalezienie w Polsce włoskiej publiczności, z kolei zaś wóz transmisyjny zapewniła telewizja TVN24. 22–23 maja 2019 w tym miejscu nagrywane były cztery odcinki z okazji 20-lecia hiszpańskiej edycji teleturnieju25. Producent wykonawczy Producentem wykonawczym pierwszej polskiej edycji był Endemol-Neovision, producentem drugiej polskiej edycji jest Intergalactic, a trzeciej - Jake Vision. Rekrutacja do programu 1999–2003 * Etap I – aby zgłosić się do programu, należało zadzwonić pod wskazany numer Telemedium, a następnie wybrać termin nagrania odcinka, odpowiedzieć na pytanie z 4 wariantami, oraz podać swoje dane. Spośród osób, które podały taką samą datę nagrania i odpowiedziały poprawnie na pytanie, losowano 100 osób, które dostały się do etapu II. * Etap IIa – osoby, które zostały wylosowane, podawały numery telefonu, a w ciągu 2 dni Ankieter dzwonił do nich zadając pytania, które nie zawierały wariantów odpowiedzi. 20 osób, które udzieliły odpowiedzi najbardziej zbliżonych do poprawnych, dostawało się do etapu IIb. * Etap IIb – przed nagraniem zawodnicy musieli ułożyć warianty odpowiedzi w odpowiedniej kolejności. 12 zawodników, którzy dokonali tego najszybciej, przechodzili do etapu III. Było wśród nich 10 zawodników konkurencji kto pierwszy, ten lepszy oraz 2 rezerwowych. Ankieter telefonował do nich, by potwierdzić chęć udziału w programie. Od 2008 * Etap I – żeby zgłosić się do programu, należy wysłać SMS o treści „Milion” na wskazany numer, a następnie odpowiedzieć na 2 pytania z 4 wariantami odpowiedzi wysłane SMS-em zwrotnym oraz podać swoje dane. 100 pierwszych osób, które zarejestrowały się, odpowiedziały poprawnie na 2 pytania oraz podały swoje dane, dostają się do etapu II. * Etap II – do 100 wybranych w etapie I osób dzwoni przedstawiciel producenta programu. Rozmowa telefoniczna jest nagrywana, o czym osoby starające się o udział w teleturnieju zostają poinformowane zaraz na jej początku. Potencjalny uczestnik programu jest proszony o przedstawienie się, opowiedzenie o swoich zainteresowaniach, hobby, pracy zawodowej, itp. Następnie odpowiada na pytania z wiedzy ogólnej (od kilku do kilkunastu), mające charakter otwarty. Osoby wybrane w telefonicznym castingu są informowane o tym w ciągu 7 dni i zapraszane na nagranie do studia. Od 2017 * Etap I – żeby zgłosić się do programu, należy wypełnić ankietę dostępną na stronie internetowej programu, w której należy podać zarówno dane osobowe, jak i odpowiedzi na pytania otwarte w niej zawarte. Spośród zgłoszeń komisja wybierze pewną liczbę osób, które wezmą udział w etapie II. * Etap II – wybrane osoby odbędą rozmowę z przedstawicielem programu. Może to być rozmowa bezpośrednia, przez telefon lub Skype. Podczas nich przedstawiciel zada kandydatom pytania otwarte bez wariantów odpowiedzi. Na podstawie odpowiedzi wybrane zostaną osoby, które zostaną podzielone na grupy po 6 osób i wezmą udział w konkurencji kto pierwszy, ten lepszy. Dodatkowo wybrani zostaną uczestnicy rezerwowi, po jednym na odcinek. Oglądalność Do tej pory najwyższą oglądalność miał odcinek pierwszej edycji z dnia 5 marca 2000 roku (w którym po raz pierwszy w polskiej edycji padła wygrana 250 000 zł) i wyniosła ona ponad 6,5 mln widzów. Pierwszy odcinek 19 stycznia 2008 roku obejrzało 3,5 mln telewidzów. Widownię wynoszącą 4,95 mln widzów – najwyższą od 2008 roku – miał odcinek z 5 kwietnia 2008 (gdy po raz pierwszy w tej edycji padło pytanie za milion zł). Odcinek z 6 kwietnia obejrzało 4,2 mln widzów (w tym odcinku zawodnik udzielił błędnej odpowiedzi na pytanie za 500 000 zł). Odcinki specjalne 1999–2003 * Wielkanocne wydanie teleturnieju wyemitowano na przełomie marca i kwietnia 2002 roku. Uczestniczyły w nim pary aktorów: Artur Barciś i Cezary Żak, Katarzyna Skrzynecka i Maciej Kozłowski oraz Anna Przybylska i Robert Gonera. Wartość wszystkich nagród programu wyniosła 314 000 zł. Wygrane przekazano fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam. * Na Dzień Dziecka 2002 zostało zorganizowane wydanie specjalne. Odcinki, z których dochód został przekazany fundacji TVN, ukazały się na antenie telewizji 1 i 2 czerwca 2002 roku. Uczestnikami wydania były dzieci w wieku szkoły podstawowej. Rozgrywka toczyła się na takich samych zasadach, jak w wydaniu standardowym, przy czym poziom trudności pytań był dostosowany do wieku grających. Łączna suma pieniędzy zdobytych przez dwoje uczestników wyniosła 64 000 złotych. * 29 i 30 czerwca wyemitowano wydanie Milionerów z uczestnikami reality show Big Brother. Zawodnicy rozgrywali swoją grę w następujących parach: Monika Sewioło i Piotr Gulczyński, Ilona Stachura i Arkadiusz Nowakowski, Monika Brochacka i Piotr Borucki, Agnieszka Frykowska i Łukasz Wiewiórski, Alicja Walczak i Sebastian Florek oraz Karolina Jakubik i Wojciech Glanc. Łączna wygrana została przeznaczona dla fundacji Nie jesteś sam. Ponadto w 2002 roku stacja TVN nadawała serię wydań rodzinnych. Brały w nich udział trzyosobowe drużyny, których członkowie byli spokrewnieni. Każdy zespół miał swojego kapitana. Zasady gry były takie same jak w normalnych odcinkach teleturnieju, jednak o zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi decydował kapitan po wspólnej konsultacji z pozostałymi członkami rodziny. Po wygraniu kwoty 32 000 złotych ekipę opuszczał jeden z członków rodziny i zasiadał na widowni, po osiągnięciu sumy 125 000 zł z drużyny odchodziła kolejna osoba – na ostatnie trzy pytania odpowiadała tylko jedna osoba. Najwyższa wygrana w tych wydaniach to 250 000 złotych. Od 2008 * W odcinku wyemitowanym 1 czerwca 2008 roku gwiazdy polskiej telewizji z okazji Dnia Dziecka grały o pieniądze na budowę centrum profilaktyki nowotworowej. Pierwszymi uczestnikami specjalnego odcinka Milionerów byli Piotr Gąsowski i Katarzyna Skrzynecka. Ich wygrana to gwarantowane 40 000 zł. W drugiej części programu zawodnikami byli Szymon Majewski i Ewa Drzyzga, którzy wygrali 125 000 zł. Kwotę wygraną przez obydwa zespoły gwiazd (łącznie 165 000 zł) przekazano fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam. * Kolejny odcinek specjalny został wyemitowany 6 i 7 grudnia 2008 roku. W części pierwszej z 6 grudnia udział wzięli Kinga Rusin i Bartosz Węglarczyk wygrywając 40 000 zł, natomiast w części drugiej z 7 grudnia wystąpili Renata Dancewicz i Piotr Adamczyk, którzy wygrali 500 000 zł. Łączna suma wygranych – 540 000 zł – została przekazana fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam na budowę centrum profilaktyki nowotworowej. * Następny odcinek specjalny został wyemitowany 25 i 26 grudnia roku 2009. Pierwszego dnia udział wzięli Julia Kamińska oraz Filip Bobek, którzy wygrali 40 000 zł. Pod koniec odcinka z 25 grudnia oraz 26 grudnia uczestnikami byli Marcin Prokop oraz Szymon Hołownia, którzy wygrali 250 000 zł. Przez obydwa dni ekspertem przy kole ratunkowym Pytanie do eksperta był Michał Ogórek. Łączną sumę wygranych, a więc 290 000 zł, przekazano fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam na budowę centrum profilaktyki nowotworowej. * Kolejne odcinki specjalne zostały wyemitowane 12 i 19 grudnia 2010. Jako pierwsi zagrali Karolina Korwin-Piotrowska i Michał Piróg. Ich wygrana to 500 000 zł. Następnie uczestnikami byli dziennikarze TVN – Anita Werner i Grzegorz Kajdanowicz, którzy wygrali 40 000 zł. W obydwu odcinkach ekspertem był Michał Ogórek. Łącznie obydwie pary gwiazd wygrały 540 000 zł, kwotę przekazano na rzecz Fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam na budowę centrum profilaktyki nowotworowej. Były to jednocześnie ostatnie odcinki tego teleturnieju przed ponad sześcioletnią przerwą w jego emisji. Od 2017 * Następne odcinki specjalne zostały wyemitowane 15 i 17 kwietnia 2017. Pierwsi zagrali Kinga Rusin i Piotr Kraśko, którzy wygrali 500 000 zł. Jako drudzy zagrali Zygmunt i Filip Chajzerowie, ich wygrana to 40 000 zł. Ostatnią parą, która wzięła udział w wydaniach specjalnych teleturnieju, było małżeństwo Małgorzaty Rozenek-Majdan i Radosława Majdana. Mimo ośmiu poprawnych odpowiedzi, pomylili się przy 9. pytaniu i skończyli grę z 40 000 zł. W sumie na rzecz Fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam została przekazana kwota 580 000 zł. * Kolejne odcinki specjalne zostały wyemitowane 6 i 7 grudnia 2017 z udziałem aktorów, którzy zagrali w filmie Listy do M. 3. Jako pierwsi zagrali Zbigniew Zamachowski i Borys Szyc, którzy wygrali 500 tysięcy złotych. Następnie zagrali Tomasz Karolak i Mateusz Winek, którzy wygrali 40 tysięcy (myląc się przy pytaniu za 75 tysięcy). Wygrana w obu grach wyniosła 540 tysięcy złotych. Suma ta została przekazana Fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam. * Następne odcinki specjalne zostały wyemitowane 13 i 14 lutego 2018 na wydanie walentynkowe, z udziałem aktorów serialu Diagnoza oraz aktorów filmu Podatek od miłości. W pierwszej części wydania specjalnego wzięli udział Sonia Bohosiewicz i Maciej Zakościelny oraz Aleksandra Domańska i Michał Czarnecki. Natomiast w drugiej części dokończyli oni grę, a także oprócz nich wzięli udział Kayah oraz Grzegorz Hyży. Wszyscy wygrali po 40 tysięcy złotych. W sumie na rzecz Fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam przekazano 120 000 zł. * 5 i 6 grudnia 2018 wyemitowano specjalne odcinki z udziałem aktorów filmu Miłość jest wszystkim. Zagrali Olaf Lubaszenko i Patricia Kazadi oraz Aleksandra Adamska i Mateusz Damięcki. Na Fundację TVN Nie jesteś sam przekazali 115 000 zł. * Kolejne odcinki specjalne wyemitowano 20 i 21 marca 2019, a udział w nich wzięli Marieta Żukowska, Rafał Rutkowski, Joanna Liszowska oraz Tomasz Sapryk. W sumie na rzecz Fundacji TVN Nie jesteś sam przekazano 290 000 zł. Rekordowe wygrane 1999–2003 Wygrane 500 000 zł padły w odcinkach z: 21 października 2000, 21 maja 2001 i 14 października 2001. Wygrane 250 000 zł padły w odcinkach z: 5 marca 2000, 5 maja 2000, 8 października 2000, 17 lutego 2001, 28 lutego 2001, 12 marca 2001, 24 września 2001, 16 grudnia 2001, 25 grudnia 2001 (odcinek specjalny), 9 lutego 2002, 23 września 2002 (Milionerzy Rodzinni), 25 grudnia 2002 (odcinek specjalny). Od 2008 W odcinku z 5 kwietnia 2008 roku zawodniczka Paulina Kowalczyk jako czwarta osoba w programie wygrała 500 000 zł. Zachowała wszystkie koła ratunkowe do pytania za 125 000 zł włącznie. Była też pierwszą w historii polskich Milionerów zawodniczką, która odpowiadając na ostatnie pytanie za 1 000 000 zł miała do dyspozycji dwa koła ratunkowe (nie wliczając odcinka z dnia 2 czerwca 2002 r.). Przy ostatnim pytaniu, po wykorzystaniu kół ratunkowych (pytania do publiczności i 50:50), uczestniczka wycofała się z gry. W odcinku wyemitowanym 18 maja 2008 roku zawodniczka Dagna Sieńko, maturzystka z Lublina wygrała 500 000 zł. Zrezygnowała z gry dopiero przy pytaniu za milion zł. W odcinku z 22 listopada 2008 roku zawodnik Rafał Tomański odpowiadając na pytanie za milion zł miał do dyspozycji dwa koła ratunkowe: pytanie do publiczności oraz pół na pół, jednak po ich wykorzystaniu zrezygnował z dalszej gry (typował właściwą odpowiedź). 7 grudnia 2008 roku w specjalnym odcinku z udziałem gwiazd, Piotr Adamczyk i Renata Dancewicz wygrali 500 000 zł. Nie zdecydowali się odpowiedzieć na pytanie za milion zł, przy którym użyli koła ratunkowego 50:50. 25 kwietnia 2009 roku zawodniczka Marzena Rogowska wygrała 500 000 zł. Wycofała się przy ostatnim pytaniu, które dotyczyło likieru maraskino, a dokładnie owocu, z którego jest produkowany. Choć typowała poprawną odpowiedź (wiśnię) zrezygnowała z gry. W odcinku wyemitowanym 28 marca 2010 roku po raz pierwszy w polskiej edycji Milionerów padła główna wygrana – 1 000 000 zł. Zwycięzcą został Krzysztof Wójcik ze Szczecina. 17 października 2010 po raz jedenasty w historii programu padła poprawna odpowiedź na pytanie za 500 000 zł. Pytanie za główną wygraną padło tydzień później, 24 października, ale uczestniczka zrezygnowała z zaznaczenia odpowiedzi. Kolejna wygrana w wysokości 500 000 zł padła w wydaniu specjalnym z 12 i 19 grudnia 2010. Została zdobyta przez Karolinę Korwin-Piotrowską i Michała Piróga. Wygrane w wysokości 250 000 zł padły w odcinkach wyemitowanych: 29 marca 2008, 27 kwietnia 2008, 7 września 2008, 19 kwietnia 2009, 1 listopada 2009, 26 grudnia 2009 (odcinek specjalny), 2 maja 2010, 20 czerwca 2010, 10 października 2010. Od 2017 Wygrana w wysokości 1 000 000 zł padła w odcinku wyemitowanym: 21 marca 2018; wówczas jako druga w historii polskiej edycji programu zwyciężczynią została Maria Romanek z Bezmiechowej Dolnej, emerytowana nauczycielka i działaczka społeczna9091. Ponadto wygrana w wysokości 1 000 000 zł padła w odcinku z 14 marca 2019. Wówczas trzecią zwyciężczynią w historii polskiej wersji Milionerów została Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka z Gdańska, miłośniczka kultury antycznej, absolwentka filologii klasycznej, a zawodowo specjalistka ds. marketingu. Wygrane w wysokości 500 000 zł padły w odcinkach wyemitowanych: 15 marca 2017, 15 kwietnia 2017 (wydanie specjalne), 16 października 2017, 7 grudnia 2017 (wydanie specjalne), 10 września 2018, 4 marca 2019. Wygrane w wysokości 250 000 zł padły w odcinkach wyemitowanych: 8 marca 2017, 29 marca 2017, 12 kwietnia 2017, 14 września 2017, 25 października 2017, 8 listopada 2017, 21 lutego 2018, 27 marca 2018, 28 marca 2018, 18 kwietnia 2018, 25 kwietnia 2018, 5 września 2018, 3 grudnia 2018, 26 lutego 2019, 21 marca 2019 (odcinek specjalny), 25 kwietnia 2019, 3 września 2019, 4 września 2019, 12 września 2019, 26 września 2019, 16 października 2019, 23 października 2019, 29 października 2019, 14 listopada 2019. Pytania za „milion” w polskiej edycji W polskiej edycji Milionerów padło dwadzieścia pytań za milion złotych (z czego odpowiedź na dwa została poprawnie wskazana): Kontrowersje wokół pytań W latach 1999–2003 trzykrotnie zdarzyło się, że zawodnik przegrał z powodu nieprecyzyjnie sformułowanego pytania, po czym po wyjaśnieniu nieporozumienia został przywrócony do gry. Czwarty raz taka sytuacja miała miejsce w 2017 roku. * Pierwszy pomylił się przy pytaniu za 32 000 zł: „Kto wynalazł maszynę parową?”. Odpowiedział, że James Watt, lecz poprawną odpowiedzią miał być C.A Parsons. Po skardze do producenta jego odpowiedź została jednak uznana. Gracz wygrał gwarantowane 32 000 zł i mógł grać dalej, lecz już na pytanie za 64 000 zł odpowiedział błędnie. * Drugi gracz pomylił się przy pytaniu za 500 zł: „Ile nacięć na bułce ma kajzerka?” Odpowiedział: „4” (poprawne miało być 5) i nie wygrał nic. Zawodnik przegrał też proces sądowy, ale z powodu ówczesnej konstrukcji regulaminu gry został do niej przywrócony (regulamin stawał po stronie gracza, gdy ten podpierał swą odpowiedź źródłami, nawet jeśli źródła były w błędzie; zdaniem twórców programu i sądu błędna była definicja kajzerki w Słowniku języka polskiego PWN). Zawodnik grał zatem dalej, pomylił się jednak przy pytaniu za 1000 zł. * Trzeci na pytanie o autora obrazu Śniadanie na trawie odpowiedział Claude Monet, podczas gdy chodziło o Deouarda Maneta. Jednak Monet również namalował mniej znany obraz o tym samym tytule, więc zawodnikowi pozwolono kontynuować grę. * Czwarta zawodniczka, grająca o 10 tys. zł, wskazała odpowiedź: „Lech Kaczyński” na pytanie o prezydenta, który nie zagrał w filmie przed prezydenturą. Poprawną odpowiedzią miało być: „Václav Havel”, jednak po kilku dniach okazało się, że żadna z tych odpowiedzi nie jest poprawna. Promocja programu TVN emitowała programy poświęcone kulisom teleturnieju – między innymi Mi-lionerzy od kuchni i Fenomen Milionerów, który prowadziła Sandra Walter. W 2000 roku nakładem wydawnictwa Świat Książki ukazała się książka Milionerzy – sprawdź swoje możliwości, zawierająca 998 nowych pytań i odpowiedzi. W ramach promocji tytułu Hubert Urbański odwiedził kilka największych polskich miast i tamtejsze salony Świata Książki, gdzie opowiadał m.in. o kulisach programu oraz prowadził konkurs wzorowany na teleturnieju. Kilka miesięcy później została wydana gra planszowa Milionerzy. Zawiera 1000 pytań, 5 ramek na pytania i „czeki”. Była produkowana przez Brio. W 2017 roku została wydana druga wersja gry planszowej „Milionerzy”. Zawiera ona planszę, 660 kart z pytaniami pochodzącymi z teleturnieju, plik 30 czeków, 4 ramki na karty z pytaniami, 12 żetonów kół ratunkowych, 20 kart, dzięki którym można korzystać z kół ratunkowych pytanie do publiczności oraz telefon do przyjaciela, 6 pionków oraz 7 kart dodatkowych z ciekawostkami dotyczącymi tego programu w Polsce i na świecie. Gra została wyprodukowana przez firmę EVO CE Sp. z. o.o. W 2018 roku został wydany dodatek do gry planszowej, który zawiera 550 nowych kart z pytaniami. Wszystkie pochodzą z teleturnieju. Dzięki temu dodatkowi można odpowiadać na 1210 pytań (wliczając zawarte w grze). Producentem dodatku była firma EVO CE Sp. z. o.o. Gry na podstawie teleturnieju Gra online Na oficjalnej stronie programu działa gra z rankingiem. Aby zagrać, należy się zarejestrować pod wskazanym adresem i zalogować. Do wygrania są drobne nagrody rzeczowe. By gracz mógł je otrzymać, musi mieć ukończone 18 lat. Gracz ma na odpowiedź 30 sekund do dziewiątego pytania, po tym progu czas maksymalny na odpowiedź to 60 sekund. Za poprawną odpowiedź gracz dostaje punkty. Liczba punktów jest równa kwocie pytania (przy pytaniu za 500 max. liczba punktów do zdobycia to 500, a przy pytaniu za 20 000, max 20 000.) Liczba punktów ubywa z każdą sekundą dlatego uzyskanie maksymalnej ilości punktów nie jest możliwe. Liczba punktów sumuje się. W przypadku błędnej odpowiedzi gracz zachowuje punkty do progu gwarantowanego 1000 lub 40 000. Raz na tydzień jest publikowany ranking z 10 najlepszymi wynikami. Gry na telefony komórkowe Została wydana polska wersja gry Java, pt. Milionerzy , wraz z pytaniami dotyczącymi polskich realiów. Czwarta wersja tej gry jest oparta na edycji teleturnieju z 2008 roku, w której obowiązywał jeszcze telefon do przyjaciela oraz gra bez ryzyka. Parodie programu i wpływ na kulturę Kazik Staszewski sparodiował teleturniej w swojej piosence pt. Miliarderzy. W tekście występują kwestie, które wypowiada prowadzący program. Program został sparodiowany również w utworze JaromiraJaromír NohavicaNohavicy pt. Milioner (nagranym w dwóch wersjach: czeskiej i polskiej) z albumu Babilon, opowiada o przygodach Franka Šiški w teleturnieju. Parodii Milionerów dokonały także m.in. Kabaret Afera w skeczu Miliarderzy z 2000 roku oraz Kabaret Smile w skeczu Kredyt z 2009 roku. W Milionerach brał udział jeden z bohaterów serialu Miasteczko (gdzie Wojtek Bir grany przez Pawła Iwanowickiego wygrał 64 000 zł) oraz Król przedmieści (Leszek Kowalski grany przez Krzysztofa Kowalewskiego). Podejście probabilistyczne do teleturnieju * Zakładając, iż zawodnik udzielałby każdorazowo losowej odpowiedzi, to szansa, że wygrałby milion wynosi 1:16 777 216 (jest niższa niż prawdopodobieństwo trafienia „szóstki” w Lotto – przyjmując, że nie korzysta z koła 50:50). * Jeżeli zawodnik wykorzystuje koło 50:50 prawdopodobieństwo wygrania miliona rośnie do 1:8 388 608, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, niż trafienie „szóstki” w Lotto. * Teoretyczna szansa na wygranie 1000 zł (odpowiedzenia na dwa kolejne pytania) to 1:16. * Teoretyczna szansa na wygranie 40 000 zł (odpowiedzenia na siedem kolejnych pytań) to 1:16 384. * Koła ratunkowe pytanie do publiczności i pytanie do eksperta w żaden sposób nie wpływają na teoretyczną szansę wygrania głównej nagrody. Problem ryzyka Wartość oczekiwana wypłaty (w tym przypadku wygranej) informuje o tym, jaka kwota teoretycznie może zostać wygrana. Gdyby grający grał nieskończoną ilość razy i odpowiadał w nieskończoność na pytanie o tę samą stawkę – za każdym razem obstawiając losową odpowiedź, to teoretycznie za każdym razem powinien wygrać kwotę będącą warością oczekiwaną wygranej przy danym pytaniu. Wartość oczekiwana wygranej jest różna w zależności od pytania, zakładając iż gracz wybiera spośród 4 możliwości (i wszystkie są dla niego identycznie prawdopodobne) to wartość oczekiwana wygranej (EX(wygrana)) przedstawia się następująco (w wybranych momentach): * Przy pierwszym pytaniu (nie można się wycofać): 0,25 × 500zł + 0,75 × 0 = 125 złotych. * Przy pytaniu za 40 tysięcy złotych, grający może się wycofać i zabrać 20 tysięcy złotych z szansą 100% lub grać dalej, wówczas: 0,25*40 000 + 0,75*1000 = 10 750 zł . * Przy pytaniu za 75 tysięcy złotych – EX(wygrana) jest wyższa przy udzieleniu odpowiedzi niż przy wycofaniu się, bo 0,25 × 75 000 + 0,75 × 40 000 = 48 750 zł. * Przy pytaniu za 125 tysięcy, można się wycofać i zabrać 75 tysięcy lub grać dalej, wówczas: 0,25 × 125 000 + 0,75 × 40 000 = 31250 + 30000 = 61 250 zł. * Przy pytaniu za milion, można się wycofać i zabrać 500 tysięcy lub grać dalej, wówczas: 0,25 × 1 000 000 + 0,75 × 40 000 = 280 000 zł. Wynika z tego, iż nieopłacalne jest wybieranie losowej odpowiedzi – gdyż poza dwoma pytaniami w których EX(wygrana) jest wyższa przy graniu dalej (są to pytania po progach gwarantowanych) to za każdym razem gracz ma teoretyczną szansę wygrać mniej odpowiadając aniżeli zabierając wygraną sumą. W przypadku, gdy gracz wykorzystał koło ratunkowe „pół na pół”, wyliczenie wygląda następująco W tym wypadku wybieranie losowej odpowiedzi (poza pytaniem za 1000 zł) opłaca się, ponieważ wartość oczekiwana jest wyższa od aktualnej wygranej. Linki zewnętrzne * [http://www.milionerzy.tvn.pl/ Oficjalna strona internetowa teleturnieju Milionerzy] * Oficjalna strona internetowa stacji TVN en:Milionerzy Kategoria:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?